Infants require frequent diaper changes. Diaper changes are often needed when away from home and a sanitary diaper changing station is unavailable. The infant is typically placed on a surface that may be unclean e.g. at a public restroom, hotel, shopping center, airport, park, etc. The caregiver typically places a pad, blanket, etc. on the changing surface to ensure cleanliness. Conventional changing pads are unfolded or unrolled onto the surface in an unsecured manner. That is, the diaper changing pad is free to move about. The changing surface may be unstable, presenting a safety hazard to the infant especially when the surface is elevated. In addition to the safety risk posed to the infant, the changing pad comes into contact with what is often a dirty surface. The changing pad therefore becomes soiled and requires frequent cleaning. When traveling in an automobile, an infant is typically removed from both the infant car seat and the automobile for diaper changes because there is insufficient space in the automobile to change a diaper. However, the environment outside the automobile may be unsafe and present a security risk to the infant and caregiver.